


our love is god

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon in the sense that despair happens but non-canon because Chisa is OK fuck You, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Juzo and Kizakura are mentioned, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: despair is contagious, it's everywhere and sprouts faster than hope ever could





	our love is god

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER OLD WIP THATS FINISHED I love these babies sm
> 
> gore warning. There's just a lot of blood. Many blood.

The despair hit the world hard, but it seemed to crumble down on her shoulders.

Chisa squeezed her eyes shut as she walked in through the streets, hugging Kyosuke’s arm tighter as she did, trying to ignore the smell of blood and despair that lingered in the air. At seemed to seep into every pore in her skin, making it crawl like bugs were stuck under the surface… it was itchy, and nasty, and gross, and she hated it so so much.

The two, their clothes tattered and bloodstained and their feet aching from running, found themselves on high alert as they continued to search for a safe haven to hide in. They’d lost Kizakura back in Hope’s Peak when the smell of burning bodies was almost suffocating - he ran back into the building to try and find the headmaster who had refused to leave - and they had been separated from Juzo only a few minutes before in a sudden ambush of crazed maniacs who were way too bloodthirsty than humanly possible - they were more like animals. What had happened to them to damage their psyche so badly, and on such a wide scale? Everyone was in the dark.

Chisa loosened her scrunched-up face as her brow started to ache, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at the man who acted as her guide. Munakata did not return a glance, and only continued to walk on, his sword extended in the hand that was free. The former housekeeper slowly slid away, moving her hand to hold his, intertwining their fingers as she gave a quick squeeze of reassurance. Maybe he was scared too. He could tell he wasn't calm, at the very least - his shoulders were tense and his frown more noticeable than usual. And of course, his more dominant hand (when they were still students, his ability to write his names with both of his hands in neat, almost perfect handwriting had amused her endlessly) was holding hers, and had still not pulled away - wait, was he clutching her hand tighter now? - which left him a little more vulnerable than before. She was a dead weight, wasn't she? The housekeeper shut her eyes and shook her head, hoping the thoughts of self-depreciation would just… fall out of her brain. She didn't need this now. Maybe later, when it was safe and quiet and gave her way too much time to think. Maybe then would she let herself hurt a little, without fear of dying.

A soft tug on her arm brought her back to reality, away from her denial, and her eyelids flew open so she was able to meet Munakata’s cold gaze.  
“Are you alright?”  
Chisa opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, and she looked down in embarrassment. That told him all he needed to know. Munakata stopped in his tracks, looking down at her as she bumped into his arm, watching as she slowly looked up at him forcing himself to smile - he was never good at this.  
“We’re alright. As long as I am here, we will both remain alive.”  
“I… I know, but-”  
“And nothing will change that.”  
...It was almost as if he was in tune with how much she hated herself. Chisa let her jaw hang lose with the apology of how useless she was, feeling her eyes sting with tears that seemed like apology enough. The teacher - former teacher now, she supposed - felt herself be pulled closer for a moment, burying her face into his chest as she felt her body shake, finally crumbling under the realisation the entire world had gone to shit, and they could be some of the only people still alive.  
“As long as I am alive,” Munakata said, almost in a whisper, “I will keep you safe, Yukizome. I will.”  
“I-I… I know, Kyosuke. I know.” If is had been anywhere else, any moment else, she would be grateful to have him so close, but now… it felt like a necessity - like if he wasn't here, he’d slip away and leave her alone-

The sound of snarling caused her to shoot up, her eyes widening as she pushed herself away from Munakata’s body. “KYOSUKE-”  
Like a fish out of water, he turned with his sword held high above his head as a monsterous human, like the one’s they’d seen before, leapt for him from a beaten car roof. His sword reflected the setting sun’s light for a moment, and the world seemed to slow down for a moment at it gleaned, before cutting clean through the torso of the creature - man? - with his teeth bared, and hands ready to grab and tear off anything, maybe even skin. The blood splattered everywhere, all over the floor and the sword, as well as its holder, and once the corpse had collapsed onto the floor on a dead, red heep, he wiped the blood from his eyes with the back of his suit jacket sleeve, spitting out the last remnants of the disgusting liquid hoping to get the iron taste out of his mouth. ...Yet, throughout all this, his expression had not changed, and his eyes were still cold.  
“...Kyosuke?” Chisa seemed almost scared to say something, as if the madness was instantaneously infectious, and he’d just caught it.  
Munakata didn't reply right away, staring down at the body he’d sliced for a moment before looking up, finally relaxing himself from a tense attack stance to a neutral one. “Let’s carry on, and quickly, before something like that happens again.”  
She paused for a moment, watching him as he walked over, analysing every splatter and cluster of blood that now covered the front of his suit (he must have gotten that in Europe, right? She’d never seen it before) in what seemed like pints before taking his hand again and letting him lead the way, feeling the blood on his palm stick to hers, almost glueing them together and a disgusting, contrived way.

Chisa Yukizome realised in that minute that whatever was happening was going to affect all of them, in some way and how, and all she could do was pray for the safety of her friends and the world.


End file.
